The Devil's Silence
by My Vampire Romance MCR
Summary: Silence. Not many of us can experience it anymore. Even when we manage to escape. When we find are self miles from any civilisation there is still the sound of nature that follows us. No, nothing these days is truly silent, so how is it that I find myself experiencing true silence for the first time. OC/Klaus Rated T but may change to M further on.


"Hush little Baby, don't say a word, Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird

bird don't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

If that diamond ring turns to brass, Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass gets broke, Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat.

If that billy goat don't pull, Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull. If that cart and bull turn over, Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover don't bark, Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

If that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the greatest kid in town." He sang softly in my ear. "I love you kiddo"

"I love you to daddy" I replied smiling up at him

"She's sixteen soon, she doesn't need you to tuck her in anymore." My mum said from the doorframe.

"She's my little girl she'll always need me and I will always be here for her." He replied as I let myself drift in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Silence. Not many of us can experience it anymore. Even when we are completely still, not making a sound we still hear. The sound of cars rushing to their destination, not caring about the spell they are breaking, the hum of electricity that we now come to ignore. Even when we manage to escape all that. When we find are self miles from any civilisation there is still the sound of nature that follows us. No, nothing these days is truly silent, so how is it that I find myself experiencing true silence for the first time in my sixteen years of life.

My world had stopped. Not a sound could reach me. I understood what was going on but only the basics. I was being sent to live with a distant relative of sort, maybe an aunt or an uncle that they had managed to track down I wasn't sure. All I knew was that who ever it was wouldn't last long, none of them did. The longest surviver my mum and look were that got her. An abusive husband, hard core drug addiction then horrific animal attack. Subconsciously I know, I know that there was nothing that I could of done with any of them. I couldn't of stopped that animal, I couldn't for stopped my dad meeting her and I definitely couldn't stop what happened to Dean. So why did it seem like it was all my fault?

"We're here." Shelby's voice cut through my thoughts so violently it caused my head to stap to her face. She seemed to search my face for a while staring deeply into my eyes, I don't know what she found but it caused a gasp to escape her before she hastily left the car. Shelby was my care worker, I guess, for the past few days she had been driving me up and down the country, physically and mentally, trying to find one remaining family member that wouldn't slam the door in her face (which had been happening quite a lot) and take me in.

My mum and dad had both put in there will that if anything happed to them they wanted me to stay out of Mystic Falls but as look would have it this was my last hope before I was shipped of out of the country to some of mum's very distant cousins in England. That is the last thing I wanted, I can't imagine the difficulties of living in London no wildlife, unless you count rats, no open spaces.

I finally found it in me to look at the the house that held my last hope. The women at the door looked shocked and a llittle ill. she didn't look anything like me, where I had dirty blonde hair that stopped mid back she had deep chocolate brown hair cut to the shoulder, I had my dad's plain Hazel eyes while she had rich brown. She and Shelby seemed to be in a deep conversion with this new woman shaking her head repeatedly. London here I come I sighed deeply placing my head back on the hard leather seat trying to escape into the silence once more.

Only a moment past before my door was yanked open suddenly, half startling me in the process. I looked up to release my glare on the intruder only to find Shelby's bright annoying smiling face.

"Keira, this is Carol Lockwood, your aunt, she's agreed to look after you until we can locate your dad." Joy filled each word she spock. She was really desperate to get rid of me, I took after my dad in that department I could be a real bitch if I wanted to.

"Hello." I muttered my voice was course and dry due to the fact I hadn't spoken in days and spent most of my nights in tears. Carol visibly flinched at the sound before collecting herself, plastering one of the most fake looking smile on her face I had ever seen.

"It's nice to meet you Keira, Mason never mentioned a daughter."

"Dad doesn't mention a lot of things, like where he's going for example." With my statement Carol's smile seemed to flatten slightly before she nod her head in agreement.

"Well then, I'll get my son to show you around while I deal with the paperwork." she said calmly though I could see how nervous she was, mostly do to me."Tyler!" She shouted "please come show are guest around she'll be staying a while."

I didn't want this, I don't what to live in this ridiculously large house with complete strangers. I don't want to start a new school, I don't want to leave Florida and I definitely don't want to live in Mystic Falls.


End file.
